Treehouse of Horror XXV Event
The Treehouse of Horror XXV Event was the 11th major event and the 3rd of the Treehouse of Horror events since the game's release. It was released on October 7, 2014, immediately following the end of the Clash of Clones 2014 Event. The event brought in completely new ways of earning prizes. Also along with the Event, the In-Game Store was completely redesigned and separated the items into relevant categories. The main quest for this event was Free Hugs. Currency Prizes The first set of prizes were the prizes earned by collecting currency, like in past events. This time around, there were 3 types of currency, Probes, Ray Guns, and Protein Strands, which were released at different times in the event. Once a new currency was released, the previous once would no longer be available. Each currency was available for 12 days starting from October 7th through the end of the event, with the exception of the Protein Strands which, once implemented, remained until the end of the event. Probe Prize Box Ray Gun Prize Box Long Protein Strand Prize Box Crafted Prizes A new feature added in the event was the ability to craft prizes through a separate kind of currency. These items could be obtained mainly by sending kids (Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, etc.) on tasks. Prizes could be crafted at the Make-a-Thing Workshop. *Will only appear if it wasn't obtained when the respective currency for the items were available. New Content All of the new content released with the event. Note that some of the prizes listed may not be available again once the event is over. Buildings Characters Decorations Others Returning Content Buildings Characters Costumes Decorations Façades Bundled Content For players who didn't own some or any of the returning content, some items were bundled together to make them cheaper for the player to buy. Poll This poll will close at the end of the event, you can change your vote at any time until the event ends. What do you think of this event? Best Event Ever I like it a lot It's fine, I'm just glad Clash of Clones is done with It could be better Worst Event Ever Trivia * This is the first event to feature Non-Simpson family members in the splashscreen. * During the Event rivers became dark blue (similar to the XXIV event), and tentacles randomly popped out. * Trees took on an autumn appearance turning yellow, light orange, dark orange, or bare, depending on their type. Leaves would fly across the screen as if blown by the wind. * The screen became dark in the corners similar to vintage photos. * The XP bar turned purple for those still leveling up, for those at the Level Cap the XP bar turned green. * The usual music was replaced with spooky Theramin music similar to the theme from "The Day the Earth Stood Still". * The Visitors in your Krustyland (the ones you collect Krustyland Tickets from every 4 hours) turned into Aliens during the Event. Gallery Simpsons-halloween-214-icon.png|The App Icon Screenshot_2014-10-07-21-44-40.png|The new menu and the new tree images can be seen here. Screenshot_2014-10-08-01-35-39_kindlephoto-26878583.jpg|Treat Bag Contents Category:Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:Limited Time